the_l_wordfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jennifer Schecter
Jennifer "Jenny" Diane Schecter '(gespielt von Mia Kirshner) ist eine der Hauptfiguren aus ''The L Word, und in allen sechs Staffeln der Serie durchgängig präsent. Sie erscheint erstmals in Episode 1.01 "Pilot", und hat ihren letzten Auftritt in Episode 6.08 "Last Word", als sie darin unter ungeklärten Umständen stirbt. Während der zweiten Staffel ist Jennifer zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Shane eine Mitbewohnerin von Mark Wayland. Sie wird von allen meist '''Jenny genannt, während sie auch ein Alter Ego namens Sarah Schuster hat, von dem in ihren literarischen Werken anfangs öfter die Rede ist. In ihrer Buchverfilmung Lez Girls heißt sie 'Jesse '''und wird von Niki Stevens dargestellt. Charakterbiographie Jenny stammt ursprünglich aus dem US-Bundesstaat Illinois, wo sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Sandy und ihrem verhassten Stiefvater Warren aufwuchs, wegen dem sie so schnell wie möglich von zuhause fort wollte. Über ihren leiblichen Vater oder sonstige Familienmitglieder ist nichts bekannt. Sie wurde im jüdischen Glauben erzogen. In ihrer Kindheit wurde sie Opfer von Vergewaltigung, wobei nicht klar ist, wer ihr dies antat und warum. Weder ihre Mutter noch sonst irgendjemand half ihr jedoch, mit diesem traumatischen Erlebnis umzugehen, woraus zu schließen ist, dass dem Mädchen wahrscheinlich nichts anderes übrig blieb, als es auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu verdrängen. Eigener Aussage zufolge verlor sie ihre Unschuld im Alter von dreizehn Jahren mit einem anderen Jungen auf dem Rücksitz eines Autos. Früh zeigte sich Jennys Leidenschaft fürs Schreiben, und sie schloss ihren Master der Bildenden Künste in einem Schreibkurs an der Universität in Iowa ab. Sie gewann eine außerdem eine Literaturauszeichnung, und eine ihrer Kurzgeschichten wurde herausgebracht. Bevor sie ihren späteren festen Freund Timothy Haspel, genannt Tim, kennenlernte, hatte sie als Studentin eine Affäre mit ihrem Professor und Schreibmentor Nick Barashov. Ihre beste Freundin aus dieser Zeit ist ihre ehemalige Kommilitonin Annette Bishop. Beziehungen Sandy Sandy ist Jennys Mutter. Ob sie den Nachnamen Schecter trägt oder den ihres aktuellen Ehemannes Warren Ziskin angenommen hat, ist unbekannt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Tochter scheint sie ihren jüdischen Glauben in einem weitaus frommeren Sinne in ihr Leben zu integrieren. Sie wird von Jenny zunächst jeweils in den ersten beiden Staffeln erwähnt und taucht während der gesamten Serie nur ein einziges Mal in Episode 3.01 "''Labia Majora" auf, als Jenny sie auf der Rückreise nach Los Angeles nach vollendeter Psychotherapie besucht. Dass Sandy für Jennys lesbische Veranlagung nichts als Abscheu und Unverständnis übrig hat, sagt ihr ihr nicht nur persönlich, sondern ertappt sie auch zu ihrem eigenen großen Entsetzen inflagranti mit Moira, einer female to male-Transsexuellen, die Jenny im Zuge ihrer Therapie kennengelernt hat. Daraufhin macht Jenny ihrer Mutter deutlich, dass sie niemals die Tochter sein wird, die sie sich gewünscht hätte, sondern stets sie selbst. In dieser Episode wird in einem weiteren Gespräch zwischen Mutter und Tochter auch der sexuelle Missbrauch angedeutet, dem Jenny als Kind zum Opfer fiel. Mit diesem hatte sie sich zuvor - zwischen dem Ende der zweiten und dem Beginn der dritten Staffel - erstmals bewusst in der Psychotherapie auseinandergesetzt, da zum Zeitpunkt des Erlebten niemand, selbst ihre Mutter nicht, imstande gewesen war, sich Jenny in dieser Sache anzunehmen. Warren Ziskin Warren ist seit einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt durch seine Ehe mit ihrer Mutter Sandy Jennys Stiefvater, von dem sie entfremdet ist. Sie hasst ihn, wodurch er durchaus einer der Gründe sein könnte, warum sie früher den starken Drang verspürte, so schnell wie möglich von zuhause fortzukommen. Annette Bishop right|Annette (links) und Jenny (rechts) Annette Bishop ist Jennys beste Freundin aus gemeinsamen Collegetagen. Aus diesem Grund kennt sie auch Tim, der zur gleichen Zeit damals eine Beziehung mit Jenny anfing. Annette taucht während der gesamten Serie nur in Episode 1.08 "Listen Up" auf, und wird später in keinem Zusammenhang mehr erwähnt. Sie will es zunächst nicht glauben, als Jenny ihr verrät, sich selbst durch die Affäre mit Marina für bisexuell zu halten. Allerdings schwenkt sie um, als sie auf die Idee kommt, gemeinsam mit Jenny Marinas langjährige Freundin Francesca zu stalken, um mehr über diese erfahren zu können. Zu diesem Zweck gibt sie während besagter Intervention aus Spaß an der Freude vor, selbst mit Jenny zusammenzusein. Ungeachtet dessen hat sie vorher von sich selbst gesagt, eindeutig heterosexuell zu sein. Tim Haspel left|Tim Haspel Timothy Haspel, genannt Tim, ist Jennys Exfreund und -ehemann aus der ersten Staffel. Die beiden kennen sich bereits seit dem College. In Episode 1.01 "Pilot" zieht sie bei ihm ein. Die beiden haben eine sehr stabile und liebevolle Beziehung, wie es scheint - bis Jenny auf Marina trifft, in die sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt. Als Tim schließlich von der heimlichen Affäre der beiden Frauen erfährt, gerät er außer sich und zwingt Jenny verzweifelt zu einer Heirat. Nachdem sie ihm nichtsdestotrotz später wegen Marina erneut den Rücken kehrt, gesteht er sich ein, dass er Jenny nicht mehr vertrauen kann, da sie ihn dafür zu sehr belogen und hintergangen hat. Er trennt sich daraufhin von ihr und überlässt ihr zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel sein Haus, um seinen neuen Job in Ohio anzutreten. In Staffel 3 treffen Jenny und Tim noch einmal zufällig aufeinander - zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist er bereits mit einer anderen Frau namens Becky verheiratet, die ein Kind von ihm erwartet. Zuletzt taucht Tim in Staffel 6 auf. Marina Ferrer right|Marina Ferrer Marina ist die erste Frau, mit der Jenny je geschlafen hat. Während der ersten Staffel haben die beiden eine Affäre, was Jennys Freund Tim zunächst nicht weiß. Sie hatten sich in Episode 1.01 "Pilot" auf Bettes und Tinas Party kennengelernt. Jenny verlässt sie schließlich, als sie von deren langjährigen Beziehung zu der Kostümbildnerin Francesca Wolff erfährt. Zu Beginn von Staffel 2 erfährt man, dass Marina nach diesem Bruch einen Selbstmordversuch begangen hat und sich derzeit außer Landes befindet. Erst in Staffel 4 taucht sie unerwartet wieder kurzzeitig auf, wodurch Jenny wiederum erkennt, bereits über Marina hinweg zu sein. Zuletzt erscheint Marina in Staffel 6. Bette Porter left|Bette Porter Bette ist während der gesamten Serie eine Nachbarin und gute Freundin Jennys. Die beiden lernen sich in Episode 1.01 "Pilot" kennen, als ihre Lebenspartnerin Tina und sie eine Party bei sich zuhause geben, zu sie der auch Jenny und deren festen Freund Tim eingeladen haben. Die Freundschaft zwischen Jenny und Bette ist größtenteils stabil; jedoch zieht Jenny in Staffel 4 durch die Publikation ihrer Geschichte [[''Lez Girls|Lez Girls]]'' Bettes Zorn auf sich, da die darin vorkommenden Charaktere und Handlungsstränge Bettes Meinung nach zu sehr auf die tatsächlichen Ereignisse im Freundeskreis der Frauen abzielen, um noch als fiktiv gelten zu dürfen. In Staffel 6 geraten die beiden aneinander, als Jenny Bette damit droht, Tina ein selbst aufgenommenes Video zu zeigen, auf dem Bette und ihre Kollegin Kelly Wentworth in einer, so Jenny, sexuellen Situation zu sehen seien. Nachdem besagtes Video durch eine weitere Intervention Jennys auch ein Wortgefecht zwischen Bette und deren Schwester Kit hervorruft, kommt es zur finalen Auseinandersetzung der beiden Freundinnen, in der die inzwischen völlig aufgebrachte Bette Jenny klar dazu auffordert, ihr Grundstück nun zu verlassen. Diese Szene, welche die letzte ist, in der Jenny lebend gezeigt wird, ereignet sich nahe eines unfertigen Treppengeländers, unter dem sich in einigen Metern Höhenabstand Bettes und Tinas Pool befindet. Da Jenny kurze Zeit später unter ungeklärten Umständen tot in eben diesem Pool aufgefunden wird, stellt sich hier unmittelbar die Frage, ob Bette sie im Eifer des Gefechts hinabgestoßen haben könnte. Tina Kennard right|Tina Kennard Tina trifft ihre Nachbarin und gute Freundin Jenny ebenfalls erstmals in der Pilotepisode - allerdings bereits am Vormittag, als die beiden ein Gespräch über den Zaun hinweg beginnen, der ihre beiden Grundstücke voneinander trennt, und Tina Jenny und ihren Freund Tim für den kommenden Abend zu einer Party bei sich zuhause einlädt. In Staffel 4 erwirbt Tina, die als ausführende Filmproduzentin arbeitet, die Rechte für Jennys Buch [[''Lez Girls|Lez Girls]], um dieses verfilmen zu dürfen. Die Beziehung zwischen Jenny und ihr erschwert sich, als sich herausstellt, dass die beiden Frauen völlig verschiedene Auffassungen davon haben, auf welche Weise ''Lez Girls adaptiert werden sollte, und auch in Staffel 5 streiten sie sich immer öfter. In Staffel 6 kommt das Negativ des Films auf unerklärliche Weise abhanden, was Tinas Job in Gefahr bringt. Nachdem sie im Auftrag ihres Bosses Aaron Kornbluth daraufhin Jenny konfrontiert und beschuldigt, es gestohlen zu haben, bezichtigt diese stattdessen daraufhin den Hedgefond-Produzenten William Halsey des Diebstahls. Im Filmstudio trifft kurze Zeit später per Fax ein Dokument ein, welches - allem Anschein nach unterschrieben von Tina - den Freikauf des Negativs belegt. Tina, die dadurch selbst als die Diebin gilt, kündigt ihren Job, als sie ein Treffen zwischen Aaron und potentiellen neuen Klienten mitbekommt, aus welchem sie sich ihre eigene Kündigung bereits von allein zusammengereimt hat. Dass in Wirklichkeit Jenny hinter dieser Intrige steckt, wird schließlich klar, als deren beste Freundin und Mitbewohnerin Shane zufällig das Negativ auf dem gemeinsamen Dachboden findet. Storyline Staffel 1 Jenny zieht bei ihrem langjährigen Freund Tim in Los Angeles ein. Ihre neue Nachbarin Tina, die die Lebenspartnerin von Bette ist, lädt Tim und sie zu einer Party bei sich zuhause ein. Auf Bettes und Tinas Party lernt Jenny die schöne Marina kennen, die das beliebte Café The Planet besitzt. Das Café ist ein regelmäßiger Treffpunkt von Bette, Tina und deren Freundinnen Alice, Shane und Dana sowie Bettes Halbschwester Kit. Jenny und Marina fühlen sich sofort voneinander angezogen, und beginnen bald darauf eine Affäre, die Tim zunächst verborgen bleibt. Als er schließlich dahinter kommt, dass Jenny ihn seit Beginn ihres heimlichen Verhältnisses die ganze Zeit über absichtlich belogen und hintergangen hat, zwingt er sie zu einer Heirat. Doch auch dies kann Jenny nicht mehr an ihn binden, da es nicht lange dauert, bis sie sich wieder Marina zuwendet. Dies führt dazu, dass Tim Jenny aus seinen Haus wirft. Verletzt und auf sich allein gestellt versucht Jenny nun, für eine Weile bei Marina zu wohnen, fällt jedoch aus allen Wolken, als diese ihr schließlich von ihrer langjährigen offenen Beziehung mit Francesca Wolff berichtet. Unterstützung erhält die an Liebeskummer leidende Jenny in dieser Situation von ihrer besten Freundin Annette Bishop, die auf einen Besuch vorbeigekommen ist. Tim setzt Jenny davon in Kenntnis, dass er zu sehr von ihr verletzt worden ist, um ihr verzeihen zu können. Kurz darauf mischt sie sich in seine neue Affäre mit der Studentin Trish ein. Nach einer Verabredung mit Dana beginnt Jenny eine Affäre mit einer Frau namens Robin, die sie während eines Aufenthalts in Palm Springs kennengelernt hat. Während es nun Marina ist, die durch ihr Flirten mit Robin in Jennys Angelegenheiten interveniert, lässt sich Jenny parallel auf eine sexuelle Liaison mit dem Meeresbiologen Gene Feinberg ein, und bespricht das Thema Scheidung mit ihrem Noch-Ehemann Tim. Die erste Staffel endet ohne eine Wiederannäherung zwischen Marina und Jenny. Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Bisexuelle Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Hauptfiguren (durchgängig)